


Nightmares

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Ritsu has a nightmare.  Takano is there to comfort him.





	

_Henwas in the hallway of his highschool.  It looked exactly like he remenered, except there was an odd tinge of something in the air._

_A breeze carried stray cherry blossoms by, scattering the petals on the floor._

_He started to walk down the hallway.  It was quiet and lonely, nobody else to be seen._

_The hallway seemed to go on forever, the only sign of passing were the doors on either side._

_Then he saw a figure in the distance._

_Saga stood in the middle of the corridor, hair rustling in the wind.  He looked exactly like he remebered.  Almost too real._

_He smiled softly and stretched out his hand towards him._

_Then all at once, it started to fade away._

_He felt like he was falling, the only thing he saw was a black oblivion and Saga's face-_

"NO!"

Onodera's snapped open, and he sat up with wild eyes and shaky breaths.

His forehead had a cold sweat and his hands were shaking so badly he didn't notice Takano wake up.

"Onodera!  What's wrong?  Are you alright?"  Takano quickly sat up, face worried.

The shorter man buried his face in his hands.  "I'm fine, don't worry."   His voice was muffled and quiet.

Takano gently pulled his hands away from his face.  "Are you sure?"  His voice was soft.

Onodera felt tears form in his eyes, and he looked down.  "I'm f-fine."

A warm hand brushed the hair out of his face.  "It's alright.  I'm here now, Onodera."

He slowly wrapped his arms around him, the shorter man leaning into him.  He felt warm and safe in Takano's arms, letting go of the feeling of the nightmare.

"Shh," Takano stroked his hair while laying him down.  "Go to sleep now, I'm here."

His voice was calming and soft, relaxing him.  The familiar smell of laundry detergent and cigarettes comforted him.  Just knowing Takano was with him made him feel better.

As he drifted off to sleep he heard the faint words of "I love you," whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed:3


End file.
